


犬狼双向暗恋小甜饼

by gakei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakei/pseuds/gakei





	犬狼双向暗恋小甜饼

Remus第一次见到Sirius的时候心里的小鹿差点撞死了。  
他抱着厚厚的一摞二手课本在格兰芬多的公共室里艰难移动的时候被两个嬉笑着奔跑的男孩撞了一下，手里的书哗啦一下散了一地。经不起折腾的老骨头二手n手书立刻就散架了。可怜小Remus敢怒不敢言，只能硬生生压下心里面咆哮的小奶狼，瘪着嘴蹲下来一本本捡。  
一双好看的手伸过来把书往自己怀里塞。  
Remus抬起头，委屈屈哭唧唧的表情还没收起来，看见撞他的男孩之一正蹲在地下好奇地望着他。看到Remus的表情，男孩子有点愧疚地挠挠头，突然灵光一闪似的，积极热心地帮着把书捡起来抱着，还硬是把小Remus手里的书也给抢过来抱着，一边往寝室走去一边回头大喊詹姆快来帮我粘书。  
三个男孩子坐在地上粘了一晚上书。地上的散页乱七八糟的，他们不得不对着页码一页页找，这边是魔药学，那边是魔法世界史，页码不能错，内容也得对上啊，要不然就得出现“爱情魔药使用不当——（翻页）引发了第一次巫师世界大战”？  
一晚上的手忙脚乱，终于贴好了书页，天已经朦朦亮了，大家干脆直接躺在寝室小憩一会儿。听着身边男孩儿均匀的呼吸声，Remus爬起来偷偷看——  
黑色的长卷发散在地上，挺翘的鼻梁，扑闪扑闪的睫毛……  
天啊！他好帅！Remus捂着红通通的发烫的脸倒在地上，心里咚咚咚地响得好大声，恐怕是那头小鹿在尖叫着说我要出去。

Remus和他们很快就打成一片，还交到了新朋友。大大咧咧的詹姆，漂亮的红头发莉莉，圆圆脸彼得，还有……哦，梦中情人小Sirius。  
他们每天形影不离，Sirius总是喜欢恶作剧般地揉乱Remus的头发，看到Remus撅起嘴，又赶紧堆起讨好的笑脸给他整好。  
Remus的衣服大多都比较旧，小男孩儿到处玩衣服一不留神就蹭破了，又得多打一个补丁了，Remus好想哭。  
怎么办？Sirius有办法！不就是衣服嘛，买！小Sirius豪气一摆手，以后你的衣服都我包了！所以当Remus回到家时穿着崭新的袍子，面对父母疑问的眼神时，只能憋红了脸蹦出一句我的修复术学得不错然后仓皇逃回房间，留下表情欣慰的老父母，心想再也不用担心儿子的学习了。

五年级时Remus当上了级长，朋友们都在欢呼庆祝，轮流拥抱高兴得眼睛亮晶晶的Remus。轮到Sirius时，黑头发的少年一把把他搂到怀里，高兴地大喊着我们莱米真棒。暖呼呼的柔软的怀抱和痒痒地撩拨在脸上的发丝搞得Remus不争气得脸爆红，身体某一处也好像苏醒般地慢慢翘起头想看看谁在呼唤它。他感受到不对劲儿，吓得赶紧挣脱Sirius的怀抱，结结巴巴地说自己突然有事要走，就飞奔上楼把自己关在房间，扑到床上努力平复，留下楼下一屋子人面面相觑。  
从那以后Remus就尽量不要跟Sirius有身体接触。  
可是Sirius好像并不能领会他的意思。写作业时总是有意无意地凑过来看他写的怎么样了，下巴搁他作业本上可怜巴巴地想一窥答案；出去玩的时候也喜欢搂着他的脖子跟他比力气，挠他痒痒笑到喘不上气。  
Remus委屈地想我真的忍得好辛苦啊。

七年级詹姆和莉莉终于开始约会了，Remus和Sirius长舒一口气，终于不用天天听着詹姆追着莉莉讲土味情话了，梅林在上。  
可是他们没想出去玩儿的时候更尴尬了。四人的卡座，詹姆和莉莉在对面你侬我侬柔情蜜意，这边Remus和Sirius大眼瞪小眼尴尬得坐立难安。等对面终于消停一会儿注意到这边还有两个人的时候，Sirius忽然一把搂过Remus的脖子“啵”地一口亲在他脸上，得意扬扬地冲傻掉的詹姆莉莉扬了扬眉。  
咋？就准你们秀？  
Remus捂住脸，实在是不想看到周围女孩子们投来的老母亲般的欣慰目光和此起彼伏的“哦”“好甜蜜呀”的声音。

Remus很苦恼，他的少年心事急需一个可以发泄的窗口，于是当莉莉坐到他身边假装不经意地问起他的感情生活，那个激涌的阀门一下子被刷得打开了。  
Remus委屈巴巴地跟莉莉倒苦水说自己多么多么喜欢Sirius可是他又帅又有钱成绩还好身边一大堆女孩子追求，自己又穷又不好看还是个狼人满月时候会发疯，他怎么可能喜欢上自己巴拉巴拉之类的。老母亲莉莉一开始还聚精会神，后面越来越困，只能强行瞪大眼睛闭紧嘴巴不让哈欠溢出来，到最后Remus终于发泄完了，感激地抱抱她说谢谢莉莉我感觉好多了，她才放下心来，安慰地拍拍Remus的肩膀告诉他说别担心自己会想办法的。  
恋爱真累，莉莉叹息。

可是Remus好不容易心情恢复了一些，又无语地发现Sirius的态度变得异常奇怪。比如在公共休息室写作业的时候Sirius非得搬个凳子过来跟他坐一块儿，美名其曰不想看见詹姆和莉莉在那里恶心人；吃完饭的时候偷偷塞给他一块上等巧克力说这是他从斯莱特林那边偷来的好东西；魔药课上非得跟他一组，殷勤地抢着包揽下所有切剁割药材和洗坩埚的活儿，Remus只要负责把东西投进锅里等着就可以了（Remus表示我需要练习啊要不然期末不及格了）；他变身回来累得半死躺在床上想好好睡一觉的时候，Sirius非得搬个小板凳坐他床前看着他睡说要照顾他不舒服什么的。Remus实在是受不了睡觉时有人盯着他看，不得不摆出级长的架子叫他出去。  
Sirius委屈极了，自己一片好心被当作驴肝肺，他骂骂咧咧地走出Remus的寝室，并发誓再也不要跟这个狼人讲话了。

……

Sirius感觉撞到什么东西的时候立刻就停下步子回头看，发现一个小小的有些瘦弱的身影正蹲在地上捡散了一地的纸和书。他知道是自己撞得，心想着怎么也得给人家道个歉。于是他蹲下来想要帮男孩儿捡书，一抬头看见表情委屈巴巴的小Remus，茶色的头发软软地搭在额头上，皮肤有些苍白，大眼睛嵌在尖尖的小脸上……  
顿时心里尖叫好可爱啊啊啊啊。  
为了能跟男孩儿在一起多呆一会儿，他毫不犹豫背叛了好兄弟詹姆，把他叫来当免费劳动力。三个人粘书一直粘到天都快亮了才躺在地上睡一小会儿。Sirius头枕在地上闭着眼睛养神，突然听见地板通过震动传来的咚咚咚的声音。嗯？这是哪里来的？他偷偷张开眼睛一条小缝隙，看见了背对着自己的Remus，声音……似乎是那边传过来的？  
Sirius满意地笑了，心跳有力，身体倍儿棒，以后可以跟他多比赛赛跑。

他们很快就变成了形影不离的朋友，一起恶作剧捣乱，满世界乱跑。当眼尖的Sirius看见Remus拎着自己刮开一条大口子的袍子露出心痛神情时，他暗暗决定要想个办法解决这个事儿。他回家跟克里切说给我准备双倍的衣服，其中一份儿的尺寸稍微小一点儿。克里切嘟嘟囔囔说怎么这么浪费，夫人知道了肯定要生气，Sirius傲娇地哼了一声说我是少爷就喜欢穿尺码风格不一样的衣服你个家养小精灵不要多话赶紧去给我买来。  
当他把一大包新衣服塞给Remus，对方感激地望着他的时候，Sirius得意得不行，心里美滋滋得跟吃了巧克力一样。

Remus当上级长的时候Sirius比谁都高兴，一是因为将来恶作剧被罚的时候有个级长好兄弟撑腰，而是因为他超级骄傲自己的小Remus变得这么优秀。所以他在欢庆会上忍不住一把抱住Remus，向他祝贺。  
怀里的Remus身上有淡淡的巧克力香气，宽大的袍子下是盈盈一握的小细腰，Sirius不由自主地想多抱一会儿，却被Remus满脸通红地猛地挣脱开。他有些困惑地望着Remus飞奔上楼的背影，心里默默算了一下今天好像不是月圆的日子啊？  
可是那一个拥抱的手感和味道实在太好了，Sirius偷偷想明着来不行暗着来总可以吧！于是他就每天找机会，写作业过去蹭蹭Remus的胳膊啊，摔跤的时候可以趁机摸摸Remus的腰啊，故意揉乱Remus的头发，然后再给他整理好，这样不就等于摸了两次嘛！Sirius感觉自己实在是太机智了。

詹姆和莉莉约会的时候干嘛总是要带上他们俩，Sirius坐在卡座上看着对面甜蜜蜜的两个人，心里暗骂狗男女，转过头去想跟Remus讲话。  
Remus看起来不喜欢这样被秀的尴尬感觉，他如坐针毡般地时不时环顾四周，Sirius甚至觉得下一秒他就要拔腿逃跑了。看着Remus憋得红红的小脸，Sirius暗想他怎么这么容易脸红，但是脸红的Remus也太可爱了叭！  
于是他脑子不知怎的一抽，想也没想地揽过Remus啵了一口。  
世界好像一下子变得安静了。Sirius还在回味唇上软软的触感，后知后觉地发现对面的詹姆莉莉傻傻地瞪着他，Remus跟见了鬼似的吓到发呆，就这样任由他抱着，周围的女生也都盯着这边看。  
有什么好看的？！不就是亲了一下嘛真是大惊小怪……  
他假装镇定地松开手，心脏却像是爆了锅的棉花糖一样炸开的甜滋滋。

Sirius觉得自己可能是陷入恋爱了，因此他决定求助自己有经验的好兄弟詹姆，并逼他不准跟任何人说，哪怕是莉莉。而詹姆作为一个标准的格兰芬多，为兄弟两肋插刀那是不用说的，他立刻就Remus的实际情况向Sirius传授他的追妻之道。  
Remus学习认真，你就跟他一起学习；Remus的魔药课学得不够，简单！帮他做了就是了嘛！Remus喜欢吃巧克力？给他！最重要的是要体现出自己是个温柔体贴的人，这一点在Remus变身后最疲惫虚弱的时候立刻就能体现出来了。  
詹姆拍拍半懂不懂半信半疑的Sirius的肩膀，说兄弟别担心听我的，一个月就给你追到莱米。  
然后，Sirius就被Remus赶出了房间。他又委屈又恼火，跳着脚骂人，格兰芬多公共室里人人自危，尽量不去招惹发脾气的布莱克家大少爷。这个时候Sirius忽然想到了什么，差点一口老血喷出来。  
他大概是忘记了詹姆追莉莉花了多久时间，之前是有多被嫌弃，自己居然会想到去找他请教恋爱经验？！  
布莱克少爷憋屈极了，又不敢进寝室，拿着小板凳在门口蹲了一晚上。

……

詹姆和莉莉的恋爱脑终于意识到了不对劲儿。Sirius和Remus这是怎么了？见面最多就是吊着个脸问个好就各干各的事儿，一点儿也不像以前那样亲密了。Remus每天早出晚归泡图书馆，Sirius则每天在他们俩跟前晃悠，约会时也插上一脚。  
这样下去不行的，老是会干扰到他们约会，詹姆和莉莉暗暗想。至于兄弟和姐妹嘛……也不是不可以出卖的不是吗？  
于是小两口儿商议商议，一交流情报，一拍即合。原来这俩人互相喜欢啊！那不就好办了！  
次日，莉莉在图书馆门口堵住Remus，悄咪咪地说今天晚上我们去三把扫帚喝东西聊聊天，我和詹姆吵架了不想跟他一起去。善良如Remus不疑有他，安慰般地拍拍她表示自己晚上一定去。  
Remus看看表，已经七点过一刻了，莉莉怎么还没来？他慢慢地仰起头啜着黄油啤酒，等放下杯子的时候眼前赫然出现冷着脸的黑长发男孩儿。  
两个人四目相对，面面相觑，表面上一副面无表情，心里各个在咆哮尖叫，大脑在飞速运转。  
怎么办怎么办我该说什么赶紧想办法啊！  
詹姆跟我说今天晚上可以看猪跳舞。这是Sirius绞尽脑汁后憋出的第一句话，刚说完他就后悔地想给自己一个大嘴巴子。  
哦。Remus一脸黑线，表示不知该怎么接下去。  
也许实际行动更有效？Sirius这样想着，慢吞吞地从口袋里掏出一块巧克力，推给Remus，小声咕哝说喏这是糖果店最新口味的。他有些紧张地观察着对方的反应，看到对面那双眼睛刷得亮起来的时候心里舒了一口长气，心想这招险棋终于走对了。  
Remus心里哪有气，不过是Sirius自己乱发脾气不理他，这下见主动递巧克力求和，早就气消了。他安慰般地摸摸Sirius的手，想要传达自己友好的讯息，却没想被Sirius一把把手捉住。  
Remus愣愣地看着对面脸憋得通红的Sirius，再看看桌子上交缠着的双手，像是明白了什么似的，脸也不受控制地发烫，手却没有抽出来。两个人保持着这样诡异的姿势好久，久到躲在外面偷看的詹姆和莉莉实在冻得不行了，闯进来大声嚷嚷着走啦走啦回去再拉手啦。

詹姆和莉莉早不知半路溜到哪儿去了，Sirius和Remus一路安静地走到寝室门口，红着脸互道了晚安，彼此关上了门。  
然后Remus听见有人敲门，打开，黑色头发的男孩儿抱着被子一脸期待地望着他。  
梅林在上，Remus在心里叹息一声，侧身让Sirius进来。  
原来抓手手是最快追男朋友的方式。这是Sirius抱着怀里魂牵梦萦的柔软沉沉入睡前的最后一个念头。


End file.
